The Trumpet of the Swan (film)
| starring = Jason Alexander Mary Steenburgen Reese Witherspoon Seth Green Carol Burnett Joe Mantegna Ben Affleck | music = '''Original Score:' Christopher Young Original Songs: Steve Perry Neil Schon Jonathan Cain | editing = Joe Campana | studio = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Warner Bros. Feature Animation Amblin Entertainment Dino De Laurentiis Company The Kennedy/Marshall Company Nest Family Entertainment RichCrest Animation Studios | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 75 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $102,202 }} The Trumpet of the Swan is a 2001 animated film produced by The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Amblin Entertainment, Dino De Laurentiis Company, Nest Family Entertainment and RichCrest Animation Studios, directed by Richard Rich & Rob Minkoff and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label, being Warner Bros. Animation's forth animated film Quest for Camelot and The Iron Giant. Plot Based on E. B. White's popular children's book of the same name, it tells the story of a young trumpeter swan who is born with muteness and is vying for the attention of a beautiful pen. He overcomes this by learning to play the trumpet. Cast * Ben Affleck as Louie * Jason Alexander as Father * Mary Steenburgen as Mother * Reese Witherspoon as Serena * Seth Green as Boyd * Carol Burnett as Mrs. Hammerbotham * Joe Mantegna as Monty * Sam Gifaldi as Sam Beaver * Melissa Disney as Billie * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Serena (cygnet) * Brianne Siddall as Young Louie * E.G. Daily as Ella * Pamela Segall Adlon as A.G. Skinner * Kurt Russell as Maurice * David Ogden Stiers as Ranger * Mykelti Williamson as Sweets * Corey Burton as Senator * Kevin Michael Richardson as Chief * Charles Nelson Reilly as Squirrel * Frank Welker as Hawk, Animal Vocal Effects * Julie Nathanson as Felicity * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Apathy * Kirk Thornton as Waiter * Carlos Alazraqui as Clerk * Derek Stephen Prince as Bud * René Auberjonois as Policeman * W. Morgan Sheppard as Justice of the Geese * Kath Soucie as Paramedic / Newscaster Release Critical reception This film received mostly negative reviews from critics. Most of the criticism came from the animation, writing, and voice cast, but the biggest criticism came from the fact the movie didn't follow the original book very well, which disappointed many fans of the book. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film scored a 15% 'Rotten' rating. The site's critical consensus says "An uninspired E.B. White adaptation that's targeted at the very young." Box office It failed to get an audience at the box office for two reasons: A small limited release, and the release of DreamWorks' Shrek the following week which would cause the film to lose most of its potential audience. By the end of its run, the film grossed a mere $102,202. Awards and nominations In 2001, it was nominated by the Casting Society of America for best voice-casting in an animated film, but lost the award to Disney's The Emperor's New Groove. It is notable, however, that an independent animated film would be able to win such a nomination. It was the last film based on a book by E. B. White until 2006's Charlotte's Web. References External links * * * Category:2001 films Category:2001 animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Films directed by Rob Minkoff Category:Fictional birds Category:American independent films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Animated musical films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films based on American novels Category:American children's animated films Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films with screenplays by Chris Sanders Category:Films with screenplays by Irene Mecchi Category:Films with screenplays by John Patrick Shanley Category:Films with screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Films with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Film scores by Christopher Young Category:Musicals by Steve Perry, Neil Schon and Jonathan Cain Category:Musicals by Steve Perry and Neil Schon